Fairy Tales are for Silly Girls like You
by Learies Sigh
Summary: She asked for a fairy godmother not an evil stepmother. She asked for a frog that can turn into a Prince not a sarcastic fox that looks like a Prince. All she want was happily ever after but all she get was great disaster...
1. The Big Bad Wolf err Fox

_**--Fairy Tales are for Sissy Girls like You--**_

A/N: Another fanfic that I sooo wish I can finish…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.**

**Chapter 1: The Big Bad Wolf …err- Fox**

_---------------------------------------_

_Once upon a time, in a not so distant land there lived a little girl. Her mother had died when she was ten and so the little girl lived alone with her father. The little girl loved her father dearly, but he knew that his daughter needed care only a mother can provide, so he married again to a young, beautiful widow._

_However, her stepmother, unknown to her father, was a wicked witch who is so jealous of the affection her husband gives to his daughter so she device a plan to get her out of the way… _

**STOP!**

I'm day dreaming again! And for the fourth time this day! Gee, I'm in for the worst!

Other bridesmaid would have been excited, but not me. My father's wedding bored me to death and I'm wishing to the heavens that let it be quick.

I stifle a yawn and started to look around. No one will know that the bride came from a rich family. It was a simple church wedding, held on a local chapel. Aside from tons of beautiful flowers, the chapel was adorned simply.

The guests are carefully chosen. Ranging from thirty to forty-and most of them are my father's friends.

The best man is the bride's younger cousin and the only relative that manage to attend her wedding, for some unknown reason.

I glance at my watch, when the church organ began to play the wedding march. It's sound vibrated throughout the chapel, making some women shed a bit of tear and I even heard the old woman at my back talking to another woman that wedding always makes her cry. Cry huh? Well, I should be the one crying right now because my life will never be the same again after this day.

The bride approaches and everybody gasped when they set their eyes on her looking like a queen on her Vera Wang wedding gown. (I only have a RTW gown for crying out loud! I'm the daughter of the groom and much worse the maid of honor!)

**Enemy Number 1:** _Rukawa, Hirumi_. Age; thirty one, widow, finished her Masters in Harvard University, Business Management. READ: Magna cum laude. And that's not all, an heiress to a multimillion Real Estate Business in other parts of Asia. With saccharine smile that can make my favorite lolly pale in comparison, the most pleasant face that can make Barbie weep in envy and a talent in kitchen that can match even Wolfgang Puck and other culinary genius. (OK, I'm exaggerating things!)

A month ago everything was normal. As normal as any day you can imagine until that faithful day when my dad came bursting on my grandma's house saying that I should go home with him. I was so overwhelmed seeing my dad's home again after three years and even became so damn excited when he said a surprise was in store for me. I, of course love surprises, eagerly went with him despite my grandparents plea. And surprise, I was…

The guy beside me, wearing a three piece dark suit from Armani, cleared his throat making me snap back to reality. I look at him with annoyance but he just gave me that nonchalant, cocky look.

**Enemy Number 2:** Rukawa, Kaede; the bride's cousin. Age; fifteen; Height 187 cm (thanks to his cousin for providing that info), a basketball genius they say. READ: School Heartthrob.

I snorted. Well, he doesn't charm me! How can girls fall for someone like him? OK, I admit his handsome and everything with dark raven like hair and cobalt blue eyes. What's the biggie? He's just a guy who knows how to handle a round rubber ball. Nothing special and beside, he's a complete stranger.

I averted my eyes from him (I can see in his eyes that his animosity is for me alone) and look for my dad.

There, a few feet away from me, stood my father clad in Ralph Lauren tux (I rolled my eyes), transfixed by his bride as though it was the very first time he ever saw her. He looks so happy when he took her hand and faces the minister. I should be happy for him. Ever since mom died, he had dedicated his life for me and I know that he deserve a second chance of happiness. Me of all people should be happy that he had a reason to live again, but I can't I just can't. Hirumi is not what she appears to be but dad loves her so much.

I would have never object to this marriage if it wasn't from what I discover about Hirumi two weeks ago. I tried to talk about it with my father but he was so blindly in love with her that he just laugh and think of it as a joke.

I look at them again. Hirumi must be a very good actress for doing stunts like that, like she is so much in love with my dad.

The ceremony started. Another yawn escapes my lips but I didn't curb it this time. It was so boring that even the bride's cousin was already dozing beside me!

_Come to think of it, he looks cute. Looks like a baby…_

Agh! What am I thinking? Must not think like that!

"…you may kiss the bride…"

A sigh escape my mouth when the ceremony ended. Dutifully, I went to the couple and do my part as a daughter would. I embraced and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"I wish you all the happiness this world can bring, Daddy," I said sincerely in the verge of being emotional.

"Thank you, pet." My dad's smile was radiant. He raised his right hand to ruffle my hair like he used to but I immediately point my neatly done French braid. _No messing of hair this time, _I mouthed and he laughed.

Then I turned to Hirumi and kissed the air on her cheek. "Best wishes," I said, with a fake smile on my lips that I'm afraid my face would crack any moment.

Hirumi said her thank you with a smile.

As always, the well wishers flock the newly weds and I took that chance to back away.

"Being selfish, are we?"

For the second time he captured my thoughts. I look at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Who gave you that idea, bean pole?"

"You can fool the rest of the world but not me and Hirumi." His mouth turned down slightly in a mocking expression.

I glared at him and quickly turned around to walk away but I hardly make a step when a strong hand grabs my left arm obliging me to turn around.

"Can't you just accept the fact that there's someone who doesn't want to have your cousin as their stepmother?" I said sarcastically, raising my full five feet one and a half inch (don't forget the half) height. Gee! Talking to this boy can give me neck cramps. I hate men who are oh-so-tall! "I don't believe she is the one for my dad!" There, I said it.

His eyes, that was once cold and unemotional now burns with fire of hostility. He dragged me closer. There's danger written on his face and I must admit I'm starting to be afraid. "Hirumi's happiness is at stake here. And if her happiness is your father then I will do anything to stop you from interfering." With that, he just walk away leaving me speechless and a bit shaken.

My name's Takamiya, Toki, fifteen years old. And all I can say is…my twisted fairy tale starts now.

------------------------------------

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. Hope you like it. Feel free to review, guys.

Ciao!


	2. The Evil Stepsister err Cousin

A/N: I think I made a mistake when I type sissy on the title. Sissy, as I was informed by the Encarta Encyclopedia Dictionary pertains to a male…hehehe sorry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk**

**Chapter 2: The Evil Stepsister--err Cousin**

_---------------------------------------_

_The little girl thought that her fate was already worse but it soon became darker as her stepsister was as horrible as her stepmother. She was so vain and selfish. The little girl was always humiliated by her wicked stepsister calling her names and making her do awful chores..._

Ack! Why is she here!

My jaw dropped as I watch my evil cousin—yeah cousin, (but I prefer her as my evil stepsister) make her way through the crowd, with not much effort.

"Hello Toki-chan!" She said smiling so falsely _sweeeet_! If that smile could be eaten I swear I will have a trip to the dentist in no time.

**Enemy Number 3**: Minami, Yukiko. Age; sixteen; vital stats: Don't ask me, I'll just pass out. READ: A professional model with a hoard of suitors. The life of every gathering she went to and catching every guy's attention where ever she goes, like right now…angling her 34 inch hip to the right while placing her bonny hands on it. Yeah, she sparkles at her Gucci chiffon gown. (Why do I really have to end up with a RTW gown?)

I gave her a nod then proceed on what I was doing…eating my pudding! Yummy!

"Is that all you could give me dear cousin when I—," Yukiko gasped exaggeratedly and before I knew it she had my wrist, snatching my mouthwatering pudding away!

"Hey!"

She dropped the dessert spoon like it's some sort of deadly viper ready to kill her if she hangs on it for too long. Some of it splatters on the table cloth, and I knew that the last pudding is lost…FOREVER!

"That's the last pudding and you just waste it!"

Yukiko, who seems oblivious to my grievance, shrugged her skinny shoulders and paused fashionably in front of me.

"Toki-chan, if you always eat those kinds of food you will have no future. Look at your self, your--," Yukiko scanned her thickly mascara eyes on me and gasped, "Toki-chan you gained more weight! And look at that gown you are wearing, ugh, that is so uncool! Magenta doesn't suit you!"

I felt my cheeks flushed as Yukiko just goes on and on. I know I'm nothing compared to her. She's always Yukiko the beautiful while I'm Toki the ugly.

_Please somebody…save me! _I secretly whispered a plea to my fairy godmother if I have any…

Suddenly, a beacon of light appears. My neurons started to work over time and then—

"Rukawa-kun!"

I stood up and dragged the sluggish looking Rukawa.

"Yuki-chan, meet Rukawa, Kaede. He is Hirumi's cousin!" I said, stupidly grinning.

I saw my cousin's sleek jaw dropped and her eyes grew twice the usual size. She looked at me with that same perplex expression.

"I'll just take my leave now so you can get to know each other. Ciao!" Feeling victorious I curtly bowed at them, and then patted Rukawa on his arm and he gave me that same dangerous glare. I smiled at him and proceeded to the waiting paradise ahead: The buffet table.

_---------------------------------------_

A/N: Yey! The second chapter was finished! A bit short but I promise to make the next chapters longer and more RU-KA-WA. Thank you for the reviews.

Ciao!


	3. Rapunzel, don't let down your hair!

A/N: Whenever I see a tree, I always have the urge to climb it. Oh, I'm good at climbing up but not climbing down…It freaks me out to have a dislocated joints or to find my self rolling down the ground sprinkled with goats manure. Eww!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. Thanks to Encarta Dictionary for the meaning of HUMILIATION.**

**Chapter 3: Rapunzel, don't let down your hair!**

_-----------------------------------_

_One sinister night, the wicked witch locked her up on a dark tower, guarded by a large beast ready to devour anyone who will try to rescue her…_

_-----------------------------------_

The moon was up and the stars are out. Great! _A perfect ambiance for my perfect plan_. I lean on my windowpane and scanned the area. Well, my room is situated at the back of our house. I doubt if somebody would even notice what I'm trying to do. My dad and his bride are still on hotel for the wedding reception. But just to be sure…

OK, the coast is clear!

I picked up my duffel bag on the floor and hastily threw it outside the window. Thanks to my mom's Bermuda grass, the bag did not make any sound when it hits the ground. I inhaled deeply before I leap over my window to the waiting solid branch of a cherry tree beside it.

Mom often told me not to climb trees because she said, "It's a boy thing!" but I usually sneak and climb this particular tree together with my other cousin, Hagire, whenever she's out shopping

Nostalgic thoughts are not welcome, I thought and I should concentrate on swinging my arm to the tree's other branches. At last, I finally reached the remaining branch next to the trunk it self.

What does everyone says to someone who was attempting to cross a hanging bridge or anything that was so high? Ah, yes; DON'T LOOK DOWN! But I did, and what I saw makes my heart flip three times and produce perspiration enough to fill a bucket!

Ohhh, I wouldn't be pulling this stunt if it wasn't for my stepmother who wanted me out of _our _house and send me to Kanagawa to study so I won't get in her way. Hah! Not a chance! I won't go to Kanagawa, instead I'll go back to my grandparents in Okinawa and from there I'll have my way! But for now back to my old dilemma.

Damn! Why should it be too high? I secretly blamed my father and his profession, a botanist and have to grow this cherry tree with four meter trunk.

I close my eyes and think of a strategy. If I slide down, my palm will suffer and it would be impossible for me to clinch the whole trunk.

What would I make it if I jump? Would there be any assurance that I won't suffer broken bones? Oh _Kami_! I'm fifteen years old not eight and that was my age the last time I went up this tree. (The reason: My mom found out, she spanked me and I was not able to sit for a day!)

I blamed my predicament to Hirumi. If she hadn't met and married my father, I won't be able to come across her bullying cousin…I look up at my room. If I hesitate now, Rukawa will grow tired of waiting and soon he'll be knocking at my door and he'll find me still hanging here.

Jumping seemed to be the better idea.

Again, I filled my lungs with air then grab hold of the last thick branch.

_Don't be stupid, Toki! It's only two meters high! _

Hell yeah, it's only two meters down but I can't let go. I whimpered silently.

"Start flyin', Tonde Burin."

I gasped when I felt hands on my thighs, enough to make me let go of the branch. I heard my self scream while flapping my arms in the air when I felt strong arms caught me in mid air. However, the impact was so strong it knocked us both to the ground. I landed on top of him in astride and my face hit the hardness of his chest.

Humiliation; loss of dignity: the feeling or condition of being lessened in dignity or pride. And that…is what I'm feeling right now.

I moaned. It would be better to break a leg than to feel undignified like this! I quickly lean my arms to the ground and lift my upper body from him. I knew my eyes are now bulging from their sockets as I look at Rukawa, Kaede for a while. There's something in his eyes…anger or amusement.

I decided it was anger. Knowing Rukawa, Kaede, he couldn't be amused, especially now that I was caught red-handed.

Still shaken, I immediately get-off him and stood up. Rukawa followed dusting his suit and pants off of grass and dirt.

"I can't believe you pulled this stunt, Takamiya," he said in reprimanding tone.

"Oh! Thanks to you, I'm still alive! You're my hero!" I quack mockingly. Pain, anger, humiliation came rushing through me. But before I could have analyzed my other feelings, Rukawa's hands are already on my wrist, encircling it like a handcuff. Then dragged me where my duffel bag lay.

"Let's go." He growled. "You've already wasted my precious time."

"Who said I'll be going with you?" I snapped at him but it just made me feel like a loony talking to a passing wind.

I wriggled, kicked and tried everything I can but it didn't matter. His bigger and meaner that poor, itsy-bitsy me cannot even land a lousy hit. He dragged me to our house's gate where a black Benz was parked and a man, around mid forties, who wore dark suit stood. He opened the door for us politely but Rukawa, with his trade mark attitude tossed me inside the car like a rag doll and shoved me aside brusquely that I earned my very first kiss—from a Mercedes window!

"Hey!"

He slammed the door shut and I quickly seize the handle of the door on my side but it won't budge. Harg! Power locks! What now? My brain works over time when I noticed my cell phone peeking from my bag's side pocket and swiftly grabbed it and jab the number one button to call my dad. Yes, why didn't think of that earlier? I'll let dad know how this two are—

"No phone calls." He said gruffly and snatched the phone from my hand and slid it into his pant's pocket.

"Give me back my phone or I'll—"

"Drive." He ordered the driver impassively, not minding my irksome behavior that I was throwing at him.

After an hour, I gave up on having my phone back. But just for now. There would be some other time I thought. My energy was all used up and I feel so wasted. What I need now is a bit of rest and…

"Remember this Rukawa, you can never-ever contain me. I'll find my way to escape from you I swear…"

A yawn escapes my lips. I remembered, I didn't slept last night because of depression and now, I think Sand Man was pouring every sand he has on me as my lids are starting flutter shut and I…felt my head dozing to a warm chest and the heart beating on it gives soft lullaby to my ear.

------------------------------------

A/N: I never planned to end it that way but…what ever! Hope you enjoyed it as I have such a good time taking it out off my head.

Boy, am I beat! Need to sleep now. I feel kinda'…………………………... woozy…………………………………………….

Until next (yawn) time!

Ciao.


	4. Rapunzel, the tower window is too small!

A/N: December…there is something about you that makes my heart and head race so fast. Don't know what…and I don't think I ever want to know…….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.**

**Chapter 4: Rapunzel, the tower window is too small!**

**---------------------------------**

_The girl fearing about her father's condition now that she was away, searches for a way out…_

--------------------------------------------

A drop of rain made its way down the window glass, producing a wet trail that made the other drops followed. I watched as few more appeared…the once dry, dusty window was now being cleaned by the cascading rain.

I don't know what made me think that Kanagawa rain is different. It's just an average place being poured down by rain. Same dark cloudy sky (that I bet every other parts of the world look the same as this one when raining), flashes of lightning from above and every thing ordinary about rainy day. Water puddles, people running here and there, nothing special. That would be average for other people but for me it's different.

Kanagawa; mom loves it here. She loves everything about Kanagawa but most especially the rain.

"_Toki, do you know that Kanagawa rain brings two destined people together?"_

I still remember mom's face as she says that. Up until now I still look and treat Kanagawa as different due to what she said.

"Earth calling Takamiya, Toki, please proceed to the reality section immediately."

I nearly jumped when I heard Misato's teasing voice on my ear. Frown was etched on my face as I straitened and look at her.

**Still under observation:** Fujisawa, Misato; unknown if she is an enemy or not. Only met her an hour ago after the final bout between me and Rukawa for this day, and I say, she is a very interesting creature.

Her shrill shriek of delight when she saw me got out of the car dragged by the impish brute named Rukawa, Kaede, "I can't believe I finally meet you!", still rings in my ear like that stupid commercial jingle (about a toothpaste…_white teeth, fresh breath could make me kissy, kissy you!_) that stayed on my head for a whole day!

"Toki-chan – Can I call you Toki-chan? I hate calling you Takamiya because it makes me think of your father." She said while putting something blue, squeezing it between my green sweat shirt and white coat on my wardrobe.

"Yeah it's OK."

"You know I'm really excited to meet you, ever since Hirumi mentioned you to me--" _What could that witch be saying about me?_ "-- And how you and Kaede-kun could get along--" _HUH?! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAID_?! "--and it really makes me feel bad when I didn't attend their wedding it's just that I need to go to Hong Kong yesterday so bad—yes?"

I raised my hand and thank Kami that she stopped. This motor mouth could just go on and on…Not only do I want her to stop even for a jiffy, but also because I think I heard something out of script!

"Wait…what do you mean get along with whom again and why?"

Her forehead furrowed as she looked at me behind her thick framed square spectacles. A moment of realization dawned on her face and beamed at me but never does she speak to me another word while she's rummaging my clothes and her eyes twinkle of some kind of shine when ever I caught her staring at me.

"I think your new uniform will fit you perfectly." She said pulling out the blue thing she squeezes earlier inside by wardrobe, taking my mind off the topic and it did. It really did.

----------------------------------------------

"No way!"

"Come on sweetie this could look good on you."

"No freakin' way I'm gonna wear that uniform!"

My head is turning; a skirt that rode up and up my knees?! No freakin' way! My uniform back from the school I came from was never that diminutive! And I prefer long skirts!

"Why are you so afraid to wear these? I think your legs look good. Hirumi told me so."

"That short skirt will not suit her. She's got thunder thighs Misato, don't push your luck." The last person I would like to hear talking about my thighs was standing there on the doorway looking nothing seems to matter. Like discussing a girl's thighs are no biggie.

For him it's no biggie but for me it's a different matter!

I felt my cheeks flush, and my temper rising. (To tell you frankly, I don't usually get out of control and I often keep a level head but when it comes to this guy-argh!)

"NO ONE NEEDS YOUR OPINION, RUKAWA!"

He just shrugged his broad shoulders and sigh dramatically. "Tonde Burin doesn't wear skirts." And he walks away, just that!

"GO TO HELL YOU STINKING FOX!" I wailed after him furiously with balled fist flying in the air and head to the maliciously smiling Misato and grab the uniform from her.

_Let see about that you freak face!_

------------------------------------------------

Bicycle.

It is one of the world's oldest means of transportation and recreation.

Bicycle.

I love riding bicycle every morning. The sun only sets up in the east, the wind softly blowing against your face. Ah, Heaven!

Bicycle.

It's beneficial. It doesn't use fuel thus, it's environmental friendly. It is also a very good means of exercising. Well, that was how I look at it. Now…I'm cursing who so ever invented this damn thing!

Things could have been great. I managed to escape my warden (if your guard sleeps like a bear in hibernation then you'll know what I mean) and proceeds to the airport. Hah! Easy as pie I reached the airport and was grinning ear to ear when I arrived at the ticket booth, excitedly counting the other passengers waiting in line one…two…three then four and after four – my turn!

The woman in the booth was smiling courteously at me and greeted me good morning which I also replied with so much enthusiasm. I asked for the next flight for Okinawa (the earliest flight possible), she said there is one for a six thirty flight and it's still boarding. Yes, I can still make it!

Thrilled, I quickly rummaged my bag for my wallet. "A ticket for Oki- hey!"

A big, callous hand suddenly grabbed my right arm making my bag slammed at the floor. I don't need to look up to know who it was; I can already smell his clean scent from this distance (a foot away).

"Let go, you idiot! I can't feel my hand." I said between teeth.

He looked at me for a few seconds and then walks away. I sighed and picked my bag from the floor when I noticed that the booth was starting to look far…far? WHAT THE?! The great beast was dragging me carelessly!

"Let me go you moron!" I nearly trip over an old woman's luggage (she yelled at me calling us crazy kids while whirling her wooden cane in the air), slammed my face on cargo boxes (thank God its empty!) and nearly ran over by push carts (but my pinky finger on my right foot doesn't survive the encounter) but he still doesn't seem to mind! Will not mind even if I end up dead!

"Are you trying to kill me?!" We are starting to catch attention and I feel my self turning into a hundred shades of red, but still no response from him.

We end up on a pink, Panasonic bicycle. Pink bike? I would like to ask whose bike is it but my hands and torso was being tied. TIED?!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

"…"

"DON'T YOU DARE"

"…"

Even with all my screaming, fighting and biting, I still end up tied on his bike.

And now, I am taking this trip to my new school with him. Tied behind him sitting like a loony, catching attention among the by standers. They were murmuring something but their voices was muffled by the passing vehicles. Oh well, one more day of humiliation doesn't seem so critical.

He he he...there will be another day and I –

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!"

That was the last one I can remember before I felt my self being tossed in the air with Rukawa who was, unfortunately, fast asleep and came crashing to the ground.

Bandages and ointments are badly needed.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: My mind wasn't functioning for months now…or I may only be preoccupied with a man who has a dark, long hair, red-tattered coat…

Well, see you next chapies!

Ciao!


End file.
